Lost in Ruins
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome has gone through hell and back, time and time again, she has been left broken and bruised, her heat battered and beaten...so what can a red haired Wizard do that no one else has?


**Lost in Ruins**

**Summary: Kagome has gone through hell and back, time and time again, she has been left broken and bruised, her heat battered and beaten...so what can a red haired Wizard do that no one else has?**

**Anime/Manga/Book/Movie: InuYasha/Harry Potter**

**Genre: Romance/History**

**Pairing: Kagome/Bill**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

"The Catacombs of Kom el Shoqafa?"

"Is that a problem?"

A girl with black hair tied back in a long ponytail that fell just above the middle of her back; her eyes were a sparkling starlit blue and her skin porcelain pale, spoke calmly and steadily, "No, no...of course not...when should I leave?"

"You can take an excavation team this weekend, sound good?"

"Yes, of course." Kagome bowed and left the office of her easily angered boss. _"...Kom el Shoqafa...no one needs to be there...and I don't want to go back!"_ She sighed, "It's been five years since I was there last...seven years since the end of my adventures down the well."

"Adventures? What nonsense are you spouting out now, Kagome?"

Kagome turned to see one of her old childhood friends smiling at her, "Ayumi, its nothing, just mindful mutterings,"

"Right, have you decided who you'll be taking with you to the catacombs?"

"Have I decided...what? Ayumi...I _just_ found out I'm going."

"Yes, but we knew a week ago."

Turning, Kagome smiled, "Hello there Hojo, how are you today?"

"Wonderful, I was wondering...this Friday...are you—"

"No, I will be leaving in a week, so I'll need to get ready, also, I have a lot of work to get done before I leave. Was there something else you needed?"

He smiled, "No, that was all. I would love to join you though, on the expedition. It sounds truly fascinating."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Yes...it does...doesn't it."

**-x-x-x-**

A week passed and Kagome was sitting with Ayumi, Hojo, and four other excavators well known around the Museum's Excavation Site. She wasn't to thrilled at the idea of spending a month or two with Hojo and Ayumi. Now, while Ayumi wasn't pushing her to go out with Hojo anymore, she was always asking her questions and talking about why Kagome had to retake classes and graduated a year after her friends had, how she didn't believe she'd been sick at all during their school years. Though, Kagome didn't say she was wrong in her assumptions...she didn't say she was right either.

"So what is so special about these Catacombs?" Kagome finally asked Ayumi.

"Boss says that he has been hearing of a glow caused by some kind of jewel or something, but when someone gets too close, they wake up outside of the Catacombs and without their memories too, only the memory of a bright light." Ayumi said, reading a book on Hieroglyphics.

"A jewel...that shines brightly...and causes you to lose your memory..." Kagome smiled, _'Sounds familiar...'_

_**~x~Flashback~x~**_

_Kagome stood before the large sand sculpted catacombs of Egypt, this place so far from her home, from their home...from **its** homes...she hoped it would be safe here, lost from civilization and kept hidden from the eyes of greedy humans and power hungry demons. But if not..._

"_Midoriko...if anyone with ulterior motives enters this chamber, looking for power, money or worth...let them be removed from this room and forget this place exists. Let it be that the only thing they remember is the light of that which they will never have."_

"_As you so wish, child..."_

"_If there was a way to free you, Lady Midoriko...trust that I would do all that I can, but no pure wish exists in this realm...nor any other."_

"_Don't pick apart the word pure, for you are right, that no wish can be pure when derived from desire, but purity in itself is something that can be found within, when you look deeper than the wish itself."_

"_I'll keep that in mind, for now, be safe..."_

_A bright light formed around a pink jewel that was placed on a sand molded pedestal, before Kagome could blink, a beautiful woman was hovering before her, transparent in all her Sengoku glory. She was the Lady Midoriko, and breathtaking in all her beauty. "Please Kagome, don't forget your duties as this Jewel's protector, forget...and horrors will arise far greater than that of Naraku."_

_Kagome sighed, "Yes, I know...I would be foolish to ignore your words...please, for now...rest. I have no doubt that I will return to take you back."_

_Midoriko nodded and faded, returning back to the jewel for a long rest while the Jewel would lie protected by this barrier of magic casted by Midoriko to preserve its purity._

_**~x~End~Flashback~x~**_

Kagome smiled, _'I had hoped I wouldn't have to return just yet...but I guess it really is inevitable...I only hope no one takes notice of the jewel once I obtain it.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is chapter one of Lost in Ruins, tell me what you guys think, I know the chapter is short, but in time they will get longer.**


End file.
